Under The Sky
by gwenn0
Summary: The moonlight can shed light even on the heart of the darkest knights. LancelotOC TristanOC goodhumored romance. Not a oneshot anymore. R&R. ON HIATUS
1. Under the Sky

_Title:_ Under The Sky  
_Word Count_: 6,535  
_Date:_ Feb 25, 2006  
_Summary_: The moonlight can shed light even on the heart of the darkest knight. Lancelot/OC  
_Disclaimer_: I own nothing or no one. My beloved Lancelot follows me everywhere because he wants. I'm not forcing him to anything!  
_A/N_: English is not my native language and I'm still learning it; I'll be glad if you help me pointing at any error you find!  
Though any remaining mistake is still mine, I must thank my dearest Lady Calliann for beta-ing this piece for me!  
This is different from anything I've done so far and I've never tried something so long before, so please, review and let me know what you think!

--o--

Sitting beside his window, Lancelot waited. He looked outside and surveyed the garden. It was a cool night, and the full moon was shining high in the sky. He knew she would be there. She always was, every first full moon night. And this night wouldn't be different. Something caught Lancelot's attention and he held his breath. There she was. Diann. The healer responsible for taking care of the knights since their first arrival at the Wall fourteen years earlier. She was same age as Galahad, and she had grown up with Arthur in Britain. Diann was the daughter of a fallen Sarmatian Knight that had served under Arthur's father command, and her mother was the British healer responsible for the Sarmatian Knights before her. Her mother had taken care of Arthur after he lost his parents, and the Roman loved Diann as a little sister; when her mother died, Arthur and the knights took Diann under their protection.

Lancelot followed her with his gaze as she walked through the garden, sitting in the grass beside the white roses. She closed her dark brown eyes and circled her arms around her knees, letting her long waved dark brown hair fall loosely on her shoulders. The light blue dress covering her small and frail body was illuminated only by the pale moonlight, and she looked as peaceful as an angel. Lancelot felt like he was invading her privacy, but he couldn't take his eyes off her. Diann was one of the few women around the fort that had never fallen for Lancelot's charms. When they first met, at Lancelot's first month of service, he was a seventeen-year-old arrogant boy and she was a fourteen-year-old skinny girl. She had a late development, and only turned into a beautiful and graceful lady when she was around seventeen – by then Diann and the knights, including Lancelot, were already close as siblings, and none of them ever dared to treat her as anything but a little sister. Besides, Lancelot knew better than break the heart of the one woman who took care of him when he was ill, wounded and defenseless.

Lancelot always had special feelings for Diann. She was always there to comfort him, calm him down, same way as he was always there to protect her and make her laugh. They had always shared a comfortable and tender friendship, but something started to change inside Lancelot after her mother's funeral, few years ago. It was a cool first night of the full moon, like this one, and Lancelot had gone check on Diann in her room, but she wasn't there. He looked for her everywhere and found her sitting at the garden, beside the white roses her father had cultivated for her mother – the same place where she was now. In that night, Lancelot had seen the woman in her for the first time. He had seen more than the girl with whom he could spend a whole day arguing and laughing, the healer who had kept him alive. That night, Lancelot saw deeper, and felt deeper too. While Diann was sitting there, crying and whispering to those flowers, he saw a woman left alone by life, with a broken soul and a golden heart. He felt an urge to hold her close to him then and never let her go; he felt as she needed him more than ever – and that he needed her more than ever too. He didn't know how to act on those feelings, so he stepped back and continued to watch from behind a column as she murmured her sorrow to the white roses. Since then, every first night of full moon Diann would come to the garden. And since then, every first night of full moon Lancelot would be there to watch her.

At first, he tried to convince himself he was watching Diann only for her own protection – it wasn't safe for a young lady to walk around the fort alone in the middle of the night, after all. But that excuse didn't last for very long. As the time passed, his feelings for her had grown deeper and stronger, and he had to admit to himself that he was looking _at_ her, and not _after_ her. While he watched Diann caressing the white roses with her delicate hand, Lancelot debated with himself if he should go to her. She seemed lonely, but he wasn't sure if he could be the friend she needed – especially because he was sure she would refuse to be the kind of friend he needed. In truth, he didn't know what to do. He had never felt so lost because of a woman – and he hated to feel lost. He had even made the stupid decision to go talk with Arthur about it. Stupid, because after all the wine those two drank together, it couldn't have ended worst. Lancelot had drunk too much and passed out in Arthur's room. Arthur, as drunk as Lancelot, placed the knight in his bed and passed out too. Next morning, Diann found a half-naked Lancelot sleeping in Arthur's bed, with a shirtless Arthur snoring on top of him. The knight had had a really hard time trying to explain the situation to Diann, and the Roman was still too embarrassed to face her, methodically avoiding Diann in the past weeks. Lancelot shook his head, waving the memory away, and looked back to Diann. For a second, he saw something bright shinning in her face; from where he was, he couldn't see what it was, but he knew her well enough to tell she was crying. In a blink of an eye, Lancelot stood up, grabbed his cloak and left his room. He could think of a good excuse to go talk to her while he made his way down to the garden.

Reaching the garden, Lancelot stopped when he saw the small frame of her back. Diann stiffened a bit, and he knew she had sensed his presence. It wasn't the first time Lancelot had gone to her during her moonlight walks – actually, he had run to her every time he saw her crying, which didn't happen often. He always thought of a good excuse to be in the gardens, but Diann never really asked. Lancelot wondered if she knew the truth or if she was just glad for not being alone. He took a deep breath and cleared his throat. She didn't bother to turn to him, looking at the sky instead. He cleared his throat again.

"If your throat hurts, I can prepare you something."

Lancelot smiled. In this matter, she was like Arthur, always on duty, always worried about the knights.

"My throat is fine, thank you. But you will get a cold this way."

Lancelot walked to Diann and sat beside her. She was still looking at the sky, and he studied her face. She wasn't crying anymore, but her eyes were still red, and there were some tears lingering on her cheeks. Lancelot reached out a hand and cupped her face, caressing the tears away. She closed her eyes and leaned into his touch, letting out a breath Lancelot didn't notice she was holding.

"Are you alright?"

Without opening her eyes Diann nodded. Lancelot knew he didn't need to force her to talk to him, sooner or later she would come to him by her own will, but he couldn't stand see tears on her face either, so he decided to press her a little.

"What? My lady won't let her knight in shining armor help her?"

She opened her eyes and sat straight, getting away from Lancelot's touch. She turned her head to face him, and Lancelot felt like she was looking inside his soul, as if searching for the right words inside of him. She reached a hand and touched Lancelot's hair, playing a little with one of his curls before bring her hand back to her side. Lancelot felt a little bit nervous when she touched him, but he didn't let her notice, and kept staring into her eyes.

"I think, my dear knight, you are the only one who could help me. And that's exactly why I don't want to talk about it with you. Not now." Lancelot looked at her quizzically and was about to argue when she gave him a half smile. "Please?"

Lancelot sighed. Diann was probably the only person at the whole world who could make him shut his mouth with no more than a look. He looked away from her while she stared at the sky again, and they shared a comfortable silence for a while. Lancelot would have to ask her what she meant with such a strange answer later, but for now, small talk wouldn't hurt.

"I didn't see you at the dinner hall tonight."

Lancelot saw a small smile forming in the corner of her mouth. She looked away.

"I was busy."

Lancelot raised an eyebrow.

"Busy?'"

"Yeah, busy."

He was expecting a different answer, and the one she gave him let him suspicious. Was she too busy to have dinner with him? He had to bite his tongue before he said anything stupid. She saw the look in his face and punched him in the arm, laughing.

"Don't be silly! It's not what you're thinking! I was… working."

Lancelot faked a hurt look, but his eyes were bright.

"I wasn't thinking anything!"

Still laughing, Diann made motion for him to stretch his legs, so she could rest her head on his lap. He did as she requested and she lay down. Lancelot's hand was immediately caressing her soft hair. She reached a hand to his hair and started to play with his curls.

"Yes, you were, and I know exactly what you were thinking! You're so jealous!"

Lancelot raised an eyebrow again, and looked her in the eye. He hated when she called him jealous.

"I'm not."

Ignoring his dirty look, she gave him an innocent smile.

"Yes, you are! I bet my hand you were wondering what could be more important to me than to have dinner with you."

Lancelot closed his eyes and shook his head with a soft smile in his lips. Damn this woman for knowing him so well! Diann noticed the change in his expression, and cupped his cheek with one of her hands.

"Nothing."

Lancelot opened his eyes and stared at her, not sure if he had understood.

"Nothing is more important to me than the time I spend with you." Lancelot smiled at her and she smiled back. "And you know that pretty well, so please stop making me repeat it every bloody day!" Shaking her head softly, Diann caressed his cheek again. "By the Goddess, sometimes you're worse than Galahad!"

Lancelot gave her a dirty look and she stuck out her tongue. They both started to laugh, and her laugh filled Lancelot's heart with joy. He felt an urge to kiss her, but held back his instincts. Having her like this was everything he always wanted, but he knew that one wrong step would be enough for him to loose her forever.

"Will you tell me what kept you busy during dinner?"

"I can't. I promised I wouldn't tell anyone."

Lancelot gave her his traditional smirk.

"C'mon sweetheart, it's me! You know I won't say a word!"

She studied his face intensely for a moment before making a signal with her hand for him to bring his ear close to her mouth.

"Can you keep a secret?" Lancelot shivered when she whispered into his ear, and he only nodded in response. She grinned.

"Me too!" She busted with laughter.

Lancelot growled and rolled with Diann in the grass, ending on top of her. He held her arms firmly and smirked at her.

"Tell me."

Diann stared him straight in the eyes and raised an eyebrow, a defiant look on her face.

"Nope."

Lancelot held her both hands above her head with one hand, and started to tickle her with the other. She answered between her laughs, trying to release her arms.

"I can't! Tris will kill me!"

Lancelot stopped and raised an eyebrow.

"Tris? Were you with Tristan?" Tristan and Diann together was never a good sign. "What are you two up to?"

She bit her lower lip and closed her eyes.

"I didn't say anything."

"Oh yes, you've said! And now you're gonna tell me everything!"

Diann was still trying to release her arms from Lancelot's grip, but it was useless.

"Lance, please! You know I can't say a word, or Tris will have my head in a silver plate!"

Getting close to her face, Lancelot kept his tone soft.

"You know I will protect you from anything." Diann swallowed hard and Lancelot noticed he was embarrassing her, so he added with a smirk. "Even from Tristan."

She smiled and Lancelot noticed the relief on her face. He slapped himself mentally for putting her in such a position, but now it was too late. He wanted to know what she was doing with Tristan, and wouldn't let her go without an answer. Diann smirked at him, and Lancelot prepared himself for what he knew it was coming.

"I know you'll try to protect me from Tris. What concerns me is who will protect you from him!"

Diann gave him her best cocky smile, the one he hated, and that she reserved to use only when she knew she had defeated Lancelot at a verbal battle – which happened more often than Lancelot cared to admit. He released her and crossed his arms in front of his chest, still holding her legs with his weight.

"Ha-ha. Very funny."

He could tell Diann was having a hard time trying to hold her laugh, and though his pride was a little damaged, he couldn't deny that see such a happiness in her eyes was inebriant. He didn't mind to take down all his sarcasm and let her be the one jesting on him, as long as he could keep that beautiful smile on her face. She distracted herself by running her hand through Lancelot's shirt, and he noticed she was far more relaxed beneath him now. He thought about taking advantage of his position, but decided against it. Instead, he lay down beside her and ran a hand through her hair. She smiled at him, a mischievous look in her face.

"You really wanna know, don't you?"

Lancelot eyed her suspiciously.

"What do you have in mind, lady?"

She gave him a playful look.

"Tristan and I… we have a deal."

Lancelot sat and looked at her. A deal? That didn't sound good…

"What kind of deal?"

She sat beside him and explained, that mischievous grin never leaving her face.

"It's something like this: he allows me to tell some of his secrets to someone, but in exchange I have to tell him some secrets about this someone… Well, this someone was not supposed to be you, but I guess he won't mind if I include you in the game…"

Lancelot stared at her in disbelief. She couldn't be serious; this deal didn't make any sense at all. Why in hell would Tristan agree to such a thing? No, she was trying to deceive him. But, for what? He raised an eyebrow at her.

"That's a really strange deal, especially since we're talking about the scout…"

"You know Tris, he likes to know everything about everyone."

The mischievous look in her eyes and the way she was leading the conversation told him that she was trying to get somewhere, and Lancelot suddenly realized where she was going. He didn't like it, but he couldn't deny her a little bit of amusement. Not tonight.

"And if you told me Tristan's secret, what secret of mine were you intending to tell him?"

Diann grinned wider, and Lancelot knew he was right in his suspicions.

"That one secret you share with Arthur. Well, from what I saw, I would say that you two had shared much more than just a secret… A bed, maybe?"

She winked, and Lancelot growled. Nope, she definitely wouldn't forget so soon what she had seen. He rolled his eyes.

"Can we please just forget about that?"

"Why? Was Arthur that bad?"

She started to laugh hard, and Lancelot made motion to catch her, but she stood up and ran away. Lancelot cursed under his breath and ran after her. While he chased her through the garden, Lancelot couldn't stop thinking of how much he really wanted to catch her, to hold her close, to embrace her. Her laugh was the most amazing song he had ever heard, and under the full moon light, she was the most perfect creature he had ever seen. A little annoying sometimes, but he loved that about her too. With Diann, he didn't need to be the ironic first knight, the cocky and arrogant warrior; he didn't have to pretend or hide anything. With her, he could be just himself. When he finally caught her, he had completely forgotten why he was running after her in the first place. They were in the back of the gardens, beside a huge stone stairway that led to an old observation tower. Lancelot held Diann by her waist and pressed her softly against the side of the stair. Her wide smile was matching his, and they were both breathless. Diann looked at the sky and Lancelot had to hold back another urge to kiss her. He pressed his forehead against the cold stone right beside her head, and watched her intensely as she stared at the moon.

"Why do you always look at the sky?"

Without take her eyes from where she was looking, Diann smiled and pointed skyward.

"Because the stars are there."

Seeing the light in her eyes, Lancelot didn't have time to stop his mouth.

"But the most beautiful stars are down here."

Diann turned her eyes to Lancelot and stared deeply into his. He felt her body tensing against him and slapped himself mentally again. Looking up at the sky he pointed to the tower.

"The torches around the village. They look like stars when you see them from the tower."

She relaxed again and smiled.

"Really? I've never been up there."

"No?" She shook her head.

"Nope. Civilians are not allowed to go up there at night."

Lancelot smiled mischievously.

"I know, but I thought Galahad had taken you upstairs already…"

She raised an eyebrow to him.

"Do you think I would fall for the same tricks the puppy uses with any barmaid? Sure you know me better than that!"

Lancelot laughed hard. As far as he remembered, Galahad had tried to take her to the top of the tower, but she had ran from the pup straight to Lancelot's room, crying like a scared girl and leaving a very confused Galahad behind. Diann never told anyone except Lancelot she was afraid of heights. Lancelot took a step back and offered her a hand.

"Come, I'll show you."

Diann stiffened and looked from his face to his hand and back. He could tell she was debating with herself whether she should take it or not.

"Don't be afraid, I'll hold your hand all the way."

Diann looked to his hand again and, smiling uneasily to Lancelot, she took it. Lancelot gave her a reassuring smile and led her to the first step. She looked to the stair – it was really high - and then turned and faced Lancelot.

"Last time I tried, I got scared and ran to you. You're here now. If I got scared, to whom will I run?" Lancelot smiled.

"You don't have to run if you got scared. I'm here with you."

She smiled and took a deep breath. Diann was always so strong, so brave; she was always the one picking up Lancelot's pieces after a hard battle or the loss of a brother. She was the one who could hold him together when no one else could. And there she was, afraid of a tower. Lancelot was amused. It was weird to see her scared of something, but on the other hand, it was just like her to face her fears with an open heart. And he was glad to be there to hold her hand. He gave her another reassuring smile, and they took the first step. Her steps were insecure, but she followed Lancelot till the middle of the stair. Then she stopped and held Lancelot's hand tighter. He looked at her, but she was looking at the floor.

"I can't. It's too high."

Lancelot smirked.

"This was the farthest you came with Galahad?"

She looked at him ashamedly.

"I ran before I put my feet on the first step…" She looked at the floor again and then back at him. "I'm sorry, I can't."

Lancelot squeezed her hand and cupped her face with his other.

"It's alright, sweetheart. We don't have to go further if you don't want to. We can go back."

Diann looked at him and raised an eyebrow. Lancelot smiled to himself; it always worked with her. For Diann there was no turning back, if you started something, then you should go until the end. She'd rather die than take a step back.

"I don't want to go back, but I'm not sure if I can go on either…"

Lancelot saw the frustrated look on her face. Diann was always hard on herself any time she failed; she hated to disappoint people, and more than that, she hated to disappoint herself. He took a step closer and whispered to her.

"Close your eyes." She looked uneasily up at him, but he smiled reassuringly at her. "Trust me. Close your eyes."

Facing Lancelot, Diann nodded and closed her eyes. He embraced her and lifted her up, the sweet smell of her hair intoxicating him while he carried her to the top of the stair. The tower was no more than a small spot surrounded by a large wall of stone around four feet high, with no roof. He placed her in the middle of the tower and, reluctantly, released her. Diann held Lancelot's arms around of her waist though, not letting him get away from her. He felt her body shivering against his, afraid to open her eyes. He leaned close to her and whispered into her ear.

"You can open your eyes now."

Slowly, Diann opened her eyes, tightening the grip of her hands around Lancelot's shirt. Instead of looking around, she looked straight into his face, and he smiled at her. She took a deep breath and turned her eyes from Lancelot to the view around them. Her expression was a mix of uneasiness and excitation, and she slowly loosened the grip she had around Lancelot's shirt, letting her hands slip down his arms. When her hands touched Lancelot's, he closed his hands around hers, and their fingers enlacing in a swift and natural movement. After surveying the whole view around her, Diann turned her eyes back to Lancelot, and he observed intensely the amusement he could see behind her eyes. Still holding his hands, Diann mocked a formal bow to Lancelot and smiled.

"Thank you, my dear knight, for killing this dragon for me!"

Lancelot brought both her hands to his mouth and kissed first one then the other, a wide and mischievous grin on his face.

"It is always a pleasure to serve you, my sweet lady!"

They shared a good laugh, and then Lancelot released one of her hands and led her to a corner of the tower, from where they could see the knights' rooms, the garden and the tavern. Vanora's tavern seemed to be noisy and crowded as usual, but, at the top of the tower, the only sound they could hear was the wind. Lancelot felt Diann shivering as they looked down to the village, and he turned his attention to her.

"Still afraid?"

She smiled and turned her attention to him as well.

"No, it's just the wind. It's cold up here."

Lancelot offered her a soft smile and opened his cloak with his arm.

"Come here."

Diann just smiled and embraced Lancelot by his waist, while he circled his arms around her, covering her from the wind with his cloak. She laid her head on his shoulder and he rested his chin on the top of it. They remained in comfortable silence for a moment, just enjoying the view, and Lancelot smiled to himself when he felt her relaxing into his arms. It felt just right to have her in his arms this way, and he looked at the moon, thanking whatever deity had made his path cross with Diann's. Suddenly, a shadow caught his eyes in the garden, and he could tell whom it was just by the way it was moving.

"Were you waiting for Tristan in the gardens?"

"Tristan?" Diann turned her head confused to face Lancelot, who was now looking at her. "No, I wasn't waiting for anyone in the garden, you know that." Lancelot raised an eyebrow at her.

"I know?" Diann smirked.

"First night of the full moon, you know I was there praying for my parents." She talked as if it was common ground for them that she would be there, and that Lancelot would be watching her. Lancelot froze. She knew he watched her. Seeing the expression in his face, Diann laughed.

"Silly knight!" She laughed again, and Lancelot stared, embarrassed, at her.

"You don't mind that I…" he didn't know how to finish the sentence, but he didn't have to. She knew what he was asking.

"I feel safe whenever you're around me – even if I'm not supposed to know you're there." She winked at him and laid her head on his shoulder again. Lancelot shook his head, smiling at his ridiculousness. Of course she wouldn't walk around the fort in the middle of the night without anyone to keep an eye on her. She was smarter than that, and, unlike the scout, he didn't know how to remain invisible for so long. Remembering Tristan, Lancelot looked back at the garden to see he seemed to be waiting for someone.

"If he's not waiting for you, then who he's waiting for?" Dian smiled.

"Wait and you'll see." Lancelot raised an eyebrow when he felt her giggling against his chest.

"You know something you're not telling me."

"I know many things." She smirked. "And I also know how to keep a secret."

Lancelot smiled and gave her a squeeze.

"Of that I'm certain, sweetheart!" She hit him playfully in the chest, and they watched as another shadow appeared in the gardens.

Tristan walked to the other person, who took down its cloak to reveal a beautiful red-haired woman. Tristan took her hand and they walked through the garden in what seemed to be a comfortable silence. Diann giggled again, and Lancelot's suspicions grew.

"Who is she?" Diann smirked.

"Essyllt. Someone Tristan wanted to hear some secrets about. She's also someone to whom I was supposed to tell some of Tristan's secrets to."

"So you were serious about that deal?" Diann nodded against his shoulder. But Lancelot still didn't fully understand the deal. "That he wanted you to tell him some things about her I understand, but why should you tell her his secrets as well?"

"Tristan has a tough reputation. Not every woman would allow him to approach her. So my mission was to convince her that he's a good man, by telling her about his softer side; things only those close to him, like us, could know." Lancelot smiled at her words. He never thought about it, but yes, most of the people at the Wall feared the scout. But Tristan never cared about it much.

"Let me guess: it was your idea?" Diann grinned, and Lancelot shook his head. "Sometimes I think you're worse than me!"

Diann shook her head.

"Nope. I'm just as bad as you taught me to be."

Lancelot smiled - she was a fast learner too. Looking back to where Tristan was, Lancelot watched as the couple made their way through the garden, sitting under a tree. She was indeed a stunning woman, and he had the feeling he knew her, but couldn't place from where.

"She's beautiful. The scout has a good eye for women; I'll give him that. Do I know her?" He felt Diann tensed a bit against his body.

"Interested already? I must warn you that Essyllt likes Tristan; you won't stand a chance." Her tone was stern.

Lancelot felt his heart stop at her words. Was she jealous? Yes, that was definitely the reaction of a jealous woman! He tried to hide his grin, but failed miserably. He held her even closer to him and used his most devilish tone to whisper in her ear, "Jealous?"

Her whole body tensed against him, and she turned her face to his. Even under the moonlight, he could tell she was blushing. She stared intensely into his eyes, and he could see the agitation behind her own. When she looked away from him, Lancelot knew he had made a wrong move, and now she would raise her defenses against him. Diann looked at him again and then looked down, sighing as in defeat.

"Silliness, isn't it? What chances do I have against Arthur, after all?" She smirked.

Lancelot didn't answer; he deserved that one. He should know better than use his charms with her as if she was like any other woman. She wasn't. She was Diann – his beloved and sweet Diann – and she could stand face to face with him, with as much irony, sarcasm and charm as his own. Arthur used to say she was the revenge of his God against Lancelot's annoying charm, though the Roman had no idea how right he was. But in that moment Lancelot didn't really care about it; her reaction to him had filled his heart with hope, hope that maybe she felt for him at least a little of what he felt for her. Noticing the thoughtful expression on his face, Diann rested her head on his shoulder once again and murmured to his ear.

"I am."

Lancelot shivered and closed his eyes. Opening them again, he raised an eyebrow to her, but she was still resting her head on his shoulder.

"I'm jealous of you"

Another shiver and his heart stopped. He wanted to tell her she had no reason to be jealous of other women when it came to him; he wanted to tell her he loved her, take her in his arms and make love to her under the moonlight. It would take all the self-control he didn't have to not kiss her right now, but he managed to hold back his impulses. He wouldn't risk loose her now that he was so close to have her. He tried to find his voice, but found only a whisper.

"Why?"

She looked at him then turned her face to the gardens.

"Because I'm a woman. I know it sounds silly, but you guys seem to forget it sometimes and treat me like I'm one of the knights. I'm not. I know she's much more beautiful than I am, but no woman likes to hear it from the man in her company." She lowered her head and, before hiding her face against Lancelot's chest, she whispered, "Especially when we were having such a special night."

He was taken off guard by her honesty, and her words hit him like a punch in the face. He closed his eyes and held her close to him, squeezing her tightly. He was an idiot. He had the most amazing woman in his arms and had nearly ruined everything because of his insensitivity. He sighed and whispered against her hair.

"I'm sorry, I never meant to upset you, sweetheart. And I'm sorry if we mistreat you sometimes. You deserve much better than we're able to give you." He took a deep breath and added with sincerity, "Besides, I'm an idiot."

He felt her giggling against his chest, and was relieved when he noticed she was relaxing again. She reached a hand to his face, caressing his cheek, and smiled at him.

"That's an understatement, my dear."

He nodded with a soft smile on his face, glad that she was smiling at him again. He grinned at her.

"What do you want me to say?" He stared at her, and she had a playful expression on her face.

"I don't know. Won't you say I'm prettier than Essyllt?" He shook his head.

"No. Compliments must be spontaneous, or they're not true. You've just complained about it, would you believe me if I say now that you're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen?"

She stared at him for a while, then let a humorous smile form on her face and shook her head.

"No, I wouldn't." He held her close to him and kissed the top of her head.

"But you are."

Diann turned her face to Lancelot, and they held each other's gaze. While he looked inside her eyes, Lancelot could swear he was seeing the same explosion of feelings he had burning inside of him reflected in them. He could sense she was as anxious as he was, and he could feel her heart beating as fast as his. In that moment, he knew she loved him as much as he loved her. He leaned closed to her, and she bit her lower lip, both breathing heavily. When their faces were only inches apart, Diann turned hers from Lancelot to the garden and took a deep breath. Lancelot closed his eyes and took a deep breath as well. He could feel she wanted him as much as he wanted her, but she was afraid. He ran a hand through her hair and kissed her temple. She smiled uneasy at him, and he smiled back. She turned her face to the garden again, and Lancelot followed her gaze.

"Tristan is gone." Diann nodded.

"Yeah, Essyllt probably needed to go back home early tonight. Ewan is ill."

Lancelot raised an eyebrow. He knew that name from somewhere.

"Ewan? That old man who sales you the herbs for your balms?" Diann nodded.

"Yeah, he's her father. I guess you probably remember Essyllt too, you met her the last time you went shopping with me."

Lancelot smirked. Now he recalled from where he knew Essyllt; she was the good-looking lady Diann met at the market few days before. But he didn't mention anything to Diann - he wouldn't make the same mistake twice in one night. Instead, he decided to tease her.

"No, I don't think I recall her. I was too busy serving my lady to notice anything else."

Dian laughed and hit him playfully on the chest. He held her still by her waist, placing her right in front of him, a mischievous look in his face.

"Do you think Tristan really took her home?" Diann raised an eyebrow suspiciously at him, but she was grinning.

"Why? Where would you take your lady after a secret meeting at the gardens?" Lancelot smirked.

"I would take my lady to an old and empty observation tower, where I could appreciate all her beauty under the moonlight." Lancelot could feel the uneasiness growing in her. Diann blushed a little, but she didn't take her eyes off Lancelot's.

"And then?" Her voice was hesitant, but Lancelot could recognize a tone of teasing in it.

"Then I would do anything my lady asked me." Lancelot saw a hint of confidence in her eyes, as if she was gathering all her courage to take the next step.

"What if your lady asked you for the one thing you've never given to anyone?" That was it. She had placed all her cards on the table, and now Lancelot knew what she feared. He took a step closer, ran a hand through her hair and then cupped her face, choosing his words carefully.

"Then I would say to my lady that she already owned everything I have." He watched her face intensely as she took a deep breath, her expression lightening.

"Everything?" Lancelot caressed her cheek and gave her his most truthful smile.

"You have my body, my soul and my heart, my Lady. I'm yours in each and every way, until the end of my days."

Diann let out a breath Lancelot didn't notice she was holding, and gave him a wide smile. She reached out a hand and caressed Lancelot's cheek.

"I'll hold you to that, my dear knight, for I am all yours as well."

Lancelot grabbed her hand and kissed the palm. He smiled and studied her face intensely. He wanted to mark in his memory every trace, every line of her face. The passion in her eyes, the radiance of her smile, her beautiful face shining under the moonlight. He wanted to treasure this moment in his memory forever. He ran a hand over her face, and Diann leaned into his touch, closing her eyes. He brought her head to his chest and embraced her once more. She ran a hand from his chest to his face, caressing his beard, and he closed his eyes, leaning into her touch as well. He took a deep breath, inhaling the sweet smell of her hair. He opened his eyes and found a pair of deep brown eyes intensely watching him. Her eyes were burning with a feeling that Lancelot had never seen in them before, but he was sure it could only be love. Love for him. He smiled widely and leaned close to her. Diann bit her lower lip again, but this time she held his gaze. Lancelot closed his eyes and felt the warm and soft touch of her lips against his. Slowly, he opened her mouth with his tongue, claiming her with a deep and tender kiss. One of his hands was pressing the small of her back softly against his body, while the other ran free over her hair. He shivered when he felt one of her hands caressing the back of his neck and the other running down his spine. When they finally broke apart, they were both breathless – and happy. Lancelot pressed his forehead gently against hers, his wide smile matching her own. He caressed her blushing cheek, her soft skin warm against his hand. Diann turned her head and kissed his palm, bringing an even wider smile to Lancelot's face. He brought her body closer to him and embraced her tenderly. She laid her head on his shoulder and looked at the sky. Lancelot watched her face intensely as Diann stared at the moon, her voice soft against his neck.

"It's a beautiful night, isn't it?"

Tightening his grip around her waist, Lancelot closed his eyes and thought of how many nights he had dreamed of a night like this one. He kissed the top of her head and smiled.

"Yes, it's just perfect."


	2. In the gardens

Yeah, well, I know this was supposed to be a one-shot story, but I've changed my mind – and I hope you'll be happy with that!  
I'll write whenever my bunnies decide I must, so there won't be regular updates or a standard length for the chapters. (This chapter for instance is a lot shorter than the previous one). I'm half way done with the third chapter, though.

_Disclaimer_: I own nothing or no one. My beloved Lancelot follows me everywhere because he wants. I'm not forcing him to anything!  
_A/N_: English is not my native language and I'm still learning it; I'll be glad if you help me pointing at any error you find!  
Though any remaining mistake is still mine, I must thank my dearest Lady Calliann for being my beta!  
Any feedback will always be welcome, so please review and let me know what you think - and since I don't know where I'm going with the story, any suggestion will be considered!

_All glory in this chapter goes to Calliann!_

* * *

Tristan watched from the shadows as Lancelot took Diann to the top of the old tower, and wondered when that had happened. Not that he had never noticed the feelings Diann and Lancelot had for each other, but he honestly believed neither of them would ever confess their feelings. Lancelot was always following her around, granting her every wish, but he was too proud to admit he had been tamed by a woman. Tamed was possibly a strong word, but how else could one explain that Diann was the only one able to make Lancelot shut his big mouth with no more than a look? Diann on the other hand would never admit that Lancelot held more space in her heart than the others. She was always forcing herself to be fair and give all the knights the same amount of attention – but an observant eye could easily notice that Lancelot received a far more tender attention than the others. Tristan had been sure they would hide their feelings forever, but it seemed that the scout was wrong; watching them in that private moment, their love was almost palpable.

While the couple seemed to be lost in each other's arms at the top of the tower, Tristan started to make his way through the garden. The full moon was high in the sky, and Essyllt would probably be there soon. If he had imagined that Lancelot and Diann would still be in the gardens this late at night, he would have asked Essyllt to meet him near the lake, as usual - but he wanted her to see the roses blossoming under the full moon light; he knew how much she loved flowers. Tristan shook his head softly, amused by his own train of thought; this woman had certainly messed with his head.

He turned his eyes to the garden's entrance just in time to see a shadow making its way through the garden. They met in the middle, and Essyllt took down her cloak, letting her red hair fall loosely over her shoulders. Her green eyes were shining bright under the moonlight, and Tristan gave her a soft smile, offering her a hand. Smiling gently back at him, she took it. Walking in silence through the flowers, Tristan watched the delight in Essyllt's face as she observed her surroundings. Her eyes traveled all over the garden, finally spotting Lancelot and Diann embraced at the top of the tower. She turned to Tristan and raised a questioning eyebrow at him, an open smile dancing on her lips.

"You never told me Diann had a lover."

Tristan answered coolly, but his eyes carried a hint of mischievousness. "She still didn't have one last time I saw you."

Essyllt tilted her head, puzzled. "But I've met you just this noon…" Tristan let a small smirk form on his lips, and Essyllt's expression changed as understanding fell upon her. "Oh… Well, we should give the new couple a bit of privacy, then," she winked at him, and he smiled softly. Taking her by the hand once more, he led her out of the gardens. They walked through the empty streets of the fort without a destination, just enjoying each other's company and chatting quietly.

Essyllt turned curiously to Tristan. "The man with Diann, is he one of the knights?"

Tristan smirked. Diann and Essyllt had grown closer since the red-haired woman moved to the fort that was true, but he knew the healer probably hadn't said a word about her feelings towards the dark knight. If he knew her well, the only one to whom she would tell something would probably be Galahad, given that those two were like twins. "I thought you and Diann were close friends. She didn't tell you anything?"

Essyllt frowned, but then smirked playfully at him. "There's but one knight we talk about when we are together."

Tristan smirked back at her, his dark eyes shining with her answer. "Lancelot. Diann was with Lancelot."

Essyllt tilted her head, surprised. "Lancelot? The great womanizer I've heard so much about?"

Tristan mused that Essyllt's surprise would probably be echoed by the others when they found out, and he smirked. "Diann has always enjoyed a challenge."

Essyllt shook her head, disapproval clearly in her voice. "A challenge? You can't be serious! Will you let her be seduced by a man like him?"

Tristan stopped and turned to her. He knew Lancelot wasn't exactly one of Arthur's angels, but Diann wasn't an innocent girl either - and both of them knew exactly what they were getting themselves into. He faced her with a serious expression. "A man like him? What kind a man do you think Lancelot is?"

Essyllt was taken aback by the grave tone of his voice, but she stood her ground, and made her best to match Tristan's attitude. "Lancelot is a lecherous lascivious man! He cares for nothing but his own pleasure!"

Her words distressed him. He would never allow anyone to talk about one of his brothers like that, not even a woman he cared for. Tristan glared at her. "You talk as if you knew him."

"I've met him just once, but I heard stories. I know what people say about him." She frowned, and Tristan shook his head.

"So you also know that people say I'm a heartless and cold-blooded killer. Do you believe them?" He stared intensely at her.

Essyllt stared at him in disbelief, and opened her mouth few times, searching for the right words. She shook her head softly. "No, I don't believe them. I know you better than that."

"But you should." She stared at him in disbelief, and Tristan explained further. "You never saw me on a battlefield, the same as you never saw Lancelot courting a girl. The stories you've heard about us are not totally true, but they are not totally false either."

She reached out a hand and cupped his face, "You're not heartless, that much I know."

Tristan leaned into her touch and closed his eyes. "But I'm a killer. That's my duty. And if you want to be part of my life, you'll need to understand that."

Caressing his cheek, she sighed. "I understand you have a duty to Rome. I'll never question that nor hold it against you." Without opening his eyes, Tristan nodded and embraced Essyllt, bringing her closer to him. She rested her head on his chest and sighed again, "What about Lancelot? What part of what is said about him is true?"

Tristan smirked, "That he's a lecherous and lascivious womanizer." Essyllt raised an eyebrow at him, and he added in a more serious tone. "And also that he's Arthur's first and best knight, and the most loyal one among us."

Essyllt shook her head softly, "A loyal womanizer? How can that be?"

Tristan raised an eyebrow. How could he explain a complex man like Lancelot? It would be better if Essyllt asked Diann about it; she was the one who could see the dark knight's heart better after all. Essyllt stared at him though, waiting for an answer, and he tried to put in words something that one could only understand after watching Lancelot for years. "Lancelot may bed a different woman every night, but he only takes from them what they're willing to give him, and he never promises anything he can't keep."

Essyllt tilted her head. "So you're saying that it's not Lancelot's fault if women keep falling in love with him, even knowing his reputation?"

Tristan nodded softly. "Yes, something like that. Does it make sense to you?"

Essyllt stared intensely at him. "Yes. It's not his fault if Diann loves him." Getting close to his face, she whispered. " Same way it's not your fault if I fell in love with you."

Smiling, Tristan looked into her beautiful green eyes and whispered back, "But I would gladly take the blame for it." He leaned closer to her and captured her lips in a deep and avid kiss. Bringing his hands to the small of her back and he pressed her body against his, while she ran her hands through his hair.

They remained lost in each other for several moments, until Essyllt broke their kiss, gasping for air. Flushed, she looked around her, and noticed they weren't in the middle of the street anymore, but in a quiet hallway. "Where are we exactly?"

Tristan quickly recognized the path they had followed by chance, and smirked mischievously at her. "Right outside my room."

Essyllt smiled playfully up at him, and ran a hand through his beard. Their eyes locked and Tristan raised a mischievous and inquiring eyebrow at her. She answered his unsaid question by kissing him again. He broke the kiss and stared deeply into her eyes, appreciating all the beauty he found in them. She leaned closer to him, kissing his earlobe and whispering suggestively, "Take me to your room."

Tristan stared into her eyes again and nodded. He opened his door, lifting her up in his arms and carrying her to his room as she kissed his neck fervently. Closing the door behind him with one of his feet, he made his way through his room and placed Essyllt in his bed. He watched as she slowly removed his clothes, running her fingernails over his chiseled body. He closed his eyes and gave into the sensation of her touch, shivering when he felt her mouth on his body again, sucking his neck. He turned to her and captured her mouth, laying her down slowly as his hands removed her dress. He felt her soft skin against his body, and stared into her green eyes again. They were burning with desire, and he smiled. This woman had certainly messed with his head. And with his heart.


	3. Day After

I know it's been a loooooong time since my last update, and I have no idea when there will be a next one. I'm trying to get back to writing and I really love the characters I developed with this story, so I'll probably keep visiting them. Again, thank you so very much for all the support and kind reviews; they are more than appreciated!

_Disclaimer_: I own nothing or no one. My beloved Lancelot still follows me everywhere because he wants. I'm not forcing him to anything!  
_A/N_: English is not my native language and I'm still learning it; I'll be glad if you help me pointing at any error you find!  
Any feedback will always be welcome, so please review and let me know what you think - and since I don't know where I'm going with the story, any suggestion will be considered!

_All Tristan glory in this chapter goes to my fair Lady Calliann; anything else is my fault!_

* * *

The sun was starting to rise when Diann felt a gentle hand running through her cheek. She smiled at the familiar way of being called in the morning, and opened her eyes to see a pair of deep blue ones staring at her. Galahad was kneeled beside her bed with a mischievous grin on his face. Still running a hand through her face, he whispered at her.

"Good morning, puppy!"

Rubbing her eyes, she whispered back. "'Morning, Gal!"

Galahad watched with amusement as Diann slowly stretched her arms. Noticing the playful look on his face, she looked at him quizzically.

"What can I do for you, pup?"

Galahad smiled at her and, getting close to her face, whispered. "Arthur wants to see you right after breakfast."

She was still half asleep, and though her body was still refusing to awake, slowly her mind was starting to work. She blinked few times and murmured back at Galahad.

"Arthur? Is there any problem?" Noticing that Galahad was still smiling, she relaxed. If there were anything wrong, Galahad wouldn't be so calm. On the other hand, if Arthur wanted to see her, why wouldn't he just come instead of sending the pup? She blinked again. She was definitely not a morning person. Gathering her thoughts, she wondered for how long Arthur would still be embarrassed about his drunken night with Lancelot. Galahad shook his head softly, and kept his tone low.

"No, no problems; don't worry. He just wants to know if you're going to need any supplies. Arthur is sending a caravan to buy some stuff in Londinium, and he was wondering if there's anything you'd like to order."

Diann blinked more few times as she assimilated the information. Londinium. Supplies. Right, she would have to check her supplies, visit the street market and then ask Arthur to order whatever would still be missing. She yawned. Arthur wanted to talk with her after breakfast, and it was still early. She could sleep a little bit more. She looked at Galahad, and he still had that damn smirk on his face.

"What?"

Galahad smirked grew and he murmured to her. "Don't you have anything to tell me?"

Tell him? Diann rubbed her eyes; it was too early in the morning and she was too sleepy for this kind of game.

"What are you talking about, pup? And why are you whispering?"

Galahad grinned and stood up, crossing his arms in front of his chest. He raised an eyebrow at her, a devilish look on his face.

"I'm whispering because I don't want to wake up Lancelot. You know how bad tempered he is in the morning."

Lancelot? Suddenly, Diann was awake and alert, and very aware of her surroundings. The strong arm holding her by her waist, the heavy leg crossed with hers, the soft breath on her neck. She closed her eyes and bit her lower lip, memories of the previous night running through her mind. The gardens, the tower, the kisses, the touches, the clothes flying away… She ran a hand through Lancelot's arm, trying to hide her smirk and hold her blush, but failed miserably. Opening her eyes again, she found an amused Galahad staring at her.

"So?"

Diann giggled and turned her face to Lancelot. The handsome knight was sleeping peacefully beside her, and Diann felt herself unable to hide the blissful and proud smile formed on her face. She was happy, and it was useless try to hide it from Galahad. Biting her lower lip again, she winked at Galahad and tried to mock a serious tone.

"Very well. Tell Arthur I shall look for him after breakfast then."

Galahad laughed softly and nodded. "I'll tell Arthur. Would that be all?"

She smirked. "For now, yes."

Galahad tilted his head. "Fine, but I want to here the whole story later!"

"Right, but _you_ won't say a word now!"

Galahad raised a playful eyebrow at her, a smile dancing on his lips. "Alright. _For now_, I'll only say this: he'd better take a good care of you, or I'll take care of him!"

Galahad winked at her and left the room with a bright smile on his face. Running a hand through Lancelot's arm, Diann smiled at herself. She would have to have a serious conversation with Galahad about knocking at her door before entering. Taking a deep breath, she turned her face to Lancelot again and studied his features. She reached out a hand but didn't touch his face; she wanted to, but something stopped her, as if she feared he would disappear if she tried to touch him. Remembering of the heavy and very real arm around her waist, she smiled and blinked away her own silliness, softly tracing the lines of Lancelot's face with her fingers. Lancelot only shifted, but didn't awake. Diann raised an eyebrow and ran her finger through his nose. He shifted again but remained sleeping. Diann laughed softly and caressed his arm contently. She definitely could get used to wake up embraced by Lancelot's gorgeous and naked body like this. Not that she never had slept embraced with Lancelot - he had comforted her after nightmares before, and she had done the same for him - but they usually kept their clothes on. Diann shook her head quietly, trying to wave away any foolish thought, but the smile on her face just refused to leave.

She stretched her arms lazily and carefully removed herself from Lancelot's embrace, getting out of the bed. Diann started to gather hers and Lancelot's clothes, flushing as she remembered of how those clothes ended spread around her room. Picking up his tunic, she turned to watch Lancelot. His bare chest raising and dropping serenely, his face peaceful and relaxed. There was something about him that drew people to him, and Diann wasn't immune to it. He had a boyish air, but the beard gave him a masculine look. His handsome face, his remarkable smirk, his mischievous eyes, his well-built body, his scars, his reputation as vigorous warrior; everything about him helped to spread this virile image among the women in the fort. The man in front of her could be pure charm and magnetism if he wanted to. But everything she had heard about him was nothing compared to how virile he had proved to be in their night together. She smiled at herself as she folded his clothes and placed them in a bench. Picking up one of her dresses, she stopped in front of the mirror and took a good look at herself. Her hair looked a mess, but she looked happy. She put her dress and shoes on, and watched as Lancelot slept in all his naked glory as she brushed her hair, wondering what he saw when he looked at her. He had told her she was beautiful, and the way he had looked at her had made her believe in it. Lancelot kept staring at her while they were making love, those deep and entrancing eyes making her feel the most beautiful and desired woman ever. But she knew she wasn't. There were lots of younger and prettier ladies outside, and Lancelot could have any of them easily. Lancelot could have any woman he wanted – but he swore he wanted Diann and Diann only. She had believed in him. She knew he would never lie to her – but he could change his mind, couldn't he? And then it wouldn't be fair if she held him by a word he didn't mean anymore. No, she wouldn't attach Lancelot to her; she couldn't take from him the little freedom he was still allowed to have. Besides, she knew better than attach herself to a knight in that way. She knew their lives. All that blood, pain, and death. She knew a commitment between her and Lancelot now wouldn't be fair for neither of them. She had no idea how Vanora kept herself together when Bors wasn't around – but then she had no idea where the woman found strength to gave birth to ten bastards either. She shook her head and blinked away that odd line of thoughts, focusing her eyes on the man in her bed again. She smiled again. He was indeed an amazing man, and if every night were like that one… Well, definitely it would be worth trying! Her thoughts vanished in a heartbeat when she heard a knock at her door, and she recognized Gawain's voice calling softly.

"Are you awake?"

Before she had the chance to answer, Lancelot turned in bed and shouted.

"No, I'm sleeping! Go away!"

Diann raised an eyebrow and stared confused at Lancelot, but he had hidden his head beneath the pillow, completely oblivious to where he was. Outside, Gawain raised an eyebrow and shouted at the door.

"Lancelot? Lance, what the hell you're doing in there?"

Diann watched curiously as Lancelot slowly removed the pillow from his head and blinked few times, looking around him. When he saw Diann standing beside the bed, he raised a questioning eyebrow at her, and she answered with a devilish grin. She could see clearly in his features as realization finally fell upon him, and she had a hard time holding her laugh at his embarrassed expression. He wasn't a morning person either.

"Shit"

Not receiving an answer, Gawain opened the door carefully, a worried expression on his face as he entered the room.

"Is everything alright, Di? Did you have another nightmare or…"

Gawain stopped dead on his tracks when he found Diann finishing to dress herself and Lancelot lying naked on her bed. His eyes traveled from Lancelot to Diann and back to Lancelot in disbelief, and Diann watched as the expression on his face turned from shock to anger. Gawain raised an eyebrow at Lancelot, disapproval clear in his voice.

"You better have a good reason to be naked in our sis' bed, Lancelot!"

Lancelot sat and quickly recovered from the embarrassment of the situation, placing his traditional smirk on his face. Before answering, he looked at Diann to be sure she wasn't uncomfortable with the situation, but the playful expression on her face told him she was actually finding the whole thing very amusing. He turned to Gawain and grinned.

"Good? No, not a good reason. A damn amazing one, actually!"

Lancelot winked at Diann and she blushed a little, but winked back. Gawain turned to her and opened his mouth to say something, but Diann cut him. Caressing Gawain's cheek as she passed him, Diann mocked a solemnly tone.

"Well, I believe my dear knights have a lot to discuss, so I'll leave you to your conversation. If you'll excuse me, Commander Castus is waiting for me."

She blew a kiss to Gawain and turned to Lancelot, winking at him before heading to the door.

"Thank you for your wonderful company, Sir!"

With a teasing but truthful smile on his face, Lancelot winked back at her.

"It is always my pleasure to serve you, My Lady!"

Diann left the room laughing. Gawain's expression was priceless, and she was sure the blond knight was going to give Lancelot a hard time over this. As she made her way to Arthur's room, she could still hear the two knights arguing, but didn't pay attention to what they were saying. For some reason, she thought it would be better if she didn't know. Reaching Arthur's door, she stopped and took a deep breath, putting herself together. She wasn't sure if Arthur would find the whole situation as amusing as she did. The door was half-opened, so she stepped in carefully. The commander was too absorbed by his paperwork to notice the healer.

"Arthur?"

Arthur looked from the paper on his hand to Diann and smiled at her. He placed the documents back on his desk and stood up, taking a few steps closer to her.

"Ah, Diann! Good morning!"

Diann smiled at Arthur and opened her mouth to answer, but she was cut off by Lancelot shouting from the corridor.

"Get the hell out of here, Gawain!"

Arthur quickly moved to the door and saw Gawain leaving Diann's room with an irritated expression on his face, while Lancelot stood at her door with just a sheet covering his body. Noticing he had audience, Lancelot shot a dark look at Arthur before storming back at Diann's room, closing the door behind him. Arthur turned to Diann with a puzzled expression on his face.

"That was interesting… Do you have any idea what was that… _commotion_ about?"

Diann bit her lower lip and looked away. Arthur tilted his head and crossed his arms in front of his chest, totally amused.

"Diann?"

She looked at Arthur and he raised an eyebrow at her. She tried to remain serious, but that silly smile was back to her face. She grinned and Arthur shook his head with a soft smile on his face. Walking back to his table, he made motion for her to sit. She sat and watched as Arthur placed himself in front of her, leaning against his table.

"It was about time!"

Diann raised an eyebrow at Arthur and started to blush as she realized what he meant.

"You knew?" Arthur smirked and Diann shook her head. "Were my feelings that obvious?"

"No, not really. Only to those who know you, Di. And knowing you the way Lance does, it's a wonder that he never noticed. You've been dancing around him for years!" They shared a small laugh, and Diann felt more comfortable talking about Lancelot with Arthur.

"If you knew, why you never mentioned anything to me?"

Arthur watched her for a while, searching for a reasonable answer, but couldn't find any.

"I don't know… He's more than a brother to me, and you're my little sister; I guess I didn't want to be caught in the middle of you."

"Nonsense! I am the one getting in the middle of you two, after all!" She winked at him mischievously and Arthur rolled his eyes, groaning.

"I was under the impression that Lance had already explained to you what had happened that night?"

Diann shook her head and smirked. Lancelot had told her they had drunk too much and accidentally passed out in the compromising position she found them, but had never explained what sort of subject could make Arthur drink that much – and that was a good chance to find out.

"He told me you drunk too much, but never told me why."

Arthur sighed. He opened and closed his mouth few times, but had no idea how to answer her. Diann noticed his discomfort, and knew what it meant.

"You were talking about me, right?"

Arthur nodded and sighed again, running a hand through his face.

"Yeah. And I needed all the wine I could find to convince myself I wasn't listening to my best friend asking me how he could take my sister to his bed…"

Diann couldn't help but smile. Though he was a great leader, Arthur was definitely not good at dealing with certain feelings – especially when those feelings belonged to people so close to his heart. She gave him a playful look.

"May I ask you what you said to him?

Arthur sighed and looked her with a serious expression, but she recognized a smirk on his lips.

"I told him to give me more wine, shut up and never talk about that again."

Arthur was smiling, but she could sense a note of sincerity on his voice. Diann shook her head and giggled.

"Did it work?"

Arthur shook his head and sighed.

"Have you ever seen Lancelot listening to me?"

Diann laughed hard. She could picture Arthur's reaction in her head perfectly. Must have been an uncomfortable situation for him, and she was thankful she had chosen share her feelings with Galahad instead of Arthur. Lancelot on the other hand must have been really lost to look for Arthur to talk about her. She bit her lower lip at the thought. The greatest womanizer ever feeling confused about her? Arthur noticed the change in her features and raised a questioning eyebrow at her. She took a deep breath and looked at her hands.

"Do you think I made a wrong move?"

Arthur reached out a hand and cupped her chin, lifting up her head and meeting her eyes. He gave her a tender look.

"Are you happy?" Diann smiled and nodded. Arthur smiled softly back at her. "Then there's nothing wrong with what happened."

Diann sighed and Arthur caressed her cheek. She leaned into his touch and closed her eyes; her voice was no more than a whisper.

"I never thought I would be good enough for him."

She heard Arthur chuckle and opened her eyes, raising a questioning eyebrow at him. He smiled at her.

"You know, it's funny how you two think alike. I heard exactly the same from him."

Diann tensed and straightened herself in the chair. Lancelot told Arthur she wasn't good enough for him and Arthur thought it was funny? She stared at Arthur in disbelief, and he shook his head with a soft smile on his lips.

"Don't be silly, that's not what I mean!" She stared confused at him for a moment and Arthur tilted his head. "I've heard from Lancelot countless times that he wasn't good enough for you. That's why he never acted on his feelings for you."

Diann relaxed and, letting out a breath she didn't notice she was holding, smiled again.

"Well, I guess he changed his mind last night, then!"

She winked at Arthur and they both shared a small laugh. When Arthur reached out a hand and caressed Diann's face, she smiled at him.

"Any big brother's advise?"

Arthur studied her face carefully for a while, and offered her a soft smile.

"Just one: don't break his heart."

Diann stared at Arthur a little surprised. She was expecting him to tell her to be careful, but not this way. She tilted her head leaning into his touch and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Shouldn't you be worried about my heart?"

Arthur smirked playfully at her and she caught a hint of malice in his eyes.

"Are you jealous, Di?" She playfully hit his leg, but smiled at him. It was good to know he could respond to her jests. Arthur shook his head. "No, I don't think you need me to worry about your heart. I've got the feeling Gawain is already taking care of it!"

"Yeah, but from what we've just seen, I'm not sure if he's doing a great job!" Diann laughed and Arthur winked at her.

"Don't worry. If Lancelot hurts you, he'll have to answer to Excalibur."

They shared another laugh, and Diann felt relieved. Though she knew he was kidding, it was good to know Arthur was there for her. Besides, the Roman knew both her and Lancelot better than anyone, and if he thought they were fine together, then she had nothing to worry about, right? No, no worries, it was too soon for it. Diann blinked and waved her doubts away as Arthur changed the subject of their conversation.

"Though I really enjoy spending some free time with you, I fear we have some duties to attend, my dear healer."

Diann smiled at him and mocked his serious tone.

"Very well, Commander. I was informed you're about to send a caravan to get supplies in Londinium, is that correct?" Arthur smiled at her banter and just nodded. She smiled back, but knew the time for jokes was over. "Alright, I'll check my supplies and then I'll go shopping. I'll send you a list of everything I don't find."

Arthur nodded. "Sounds good to me. Take a knight with you when you go to the street market."

Diann shook her head softly. Arthur was always so overprotective around her; she barely remembered the last time she was allowed to take a horse alone. But take a knight to the street market could always be interesting, especially if she was going to meet Essyllt.

"Do you mind if I take Tristan with me?"

Arthur raised an eyebrow suspiciously at her. "Tristan again? May I enquire why suddenly the Scout is your favorite company to go shopping?"

Diann smiled innocently at Arthur, which only made his suspicious grew. She was up to something, and the Commander could feel it in the air.

"I resent that! I enjoy the company of all of my knights almost equally." She tilted her head and winked at him. "Almost!"

Arthur chuckled and shook his head, raising a hand in his defense.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you, my lady. I know you enjoy go shopping with all of them – but I also know not all of them enjoy going shopping with you."

Diann stood up and raised an eyebrow at Arthur's words. She opened her mouth and was about to protest, but she had to admit that Tristan always hated to escort her to the market.

"Well, yeah, maybe Tristan doesn't enjoy my company as much as the others… But if you're suspicious of his intentions at the street market, then you should ask him, not me!"

She winked at Arthur and left the room, the Roman's eyes following her with amusement. Diann was happy to know Arthur didn't disapprove her involvement with Lancelot – the Commander's opinion meant a lot to both of them. She stopped outside Arthur's room and looked at her own door. It was still closed, and she had the feeling that, if she went there, she would find Lancelot back to bed, sleeping in all his naked glory. She smiled at the thought and shook her head softly. Lancelot was even worse than her when it came to waking up. She turned to the other side and made her way to the infirmary, taking mental notes of everything she had to do. When she reached the infirmary, she noticed that there was someone sitting at one of the beds. She entered the room, and took a deep breath when she recognized whom it was, taking a few steps closer.

"Gawain, about this morning I…" She stopped on her tracks when Gawain turned his face to her; he had a deep cut on his lip, and it was still bleeding.

"By the Goddess, Gawain!" She quickly reached her bandages and started to clean his mouth. Gawain shifted a bit but kept avoiding her eyes. When she finished cleaning the cut, she took a step back and crossed her arms in front of her chest. He hadn't said a word, but she had a pretty good idea about how he got that cut. She glared at him.

"Well?"

Gawain looked at her ashamedly then looked back at the floor. He sighed and ran a hand through his face, as if searching for words.

"I'm sorry, Di."

Diann tilted her head and looked at him tenderly. She knew she should be mad at Gawain and Lancelot for acting like children, but she also knew that no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't stay angry with any of the knights for too long. She reached a hand and ran it through his cut.

"Lance did a good job here." Gawain groaned, turning his face away from her touch. She cupped his chin and made him look into her eyes. Her voice was soft, but stern. "Will you tell me what happened?"

"Lancelot hit me." Diann raised an eyebrow at him and crossed her arms again. Gawain sighed. "Fine. I said I wouldn't let him play with my sis and he gone mad at me."

Diann shook her head and sighed, a frustrated look in her eyes as she sat beside Gawain. All the happiness she felt when she woke up in Lancelot's arms was gone now, and she could tell that if any of the others had a reaction close to Gawain's, her day would be awful. She stared at him with pain in her eyes, unable to hide from him that he had just hurt her.

"Play with me? Do you really believe Lancelot would _play_ with me? You know him! He's one of your brothers! How can you think so little of him?" Gawain opened his mouth but she raised a hand and cut him off, her voice was a mix of anger and frustration. "And what about me? Do you think I don't know him? Do you think I'm naïve enough to… By the Goddess, Gawain! Do you think so little of us?"

"No, of course not!" Gawain sighed and ran a hand through his face. "I know you. And I know him. I love you both as my own family. I know I shouldn't have overreacted, but…" Gawain looked at the floor, as if searching for the right words, then looked back at Diann. He sighed and gave her a truthful gaze. "I was worried about you. I _am_ worried about you! I just don't want you to get hurt."

Diann couldn't help but smile sympathetically at the blonde knight beside her. She knew his intentions were good, but, as her father used to say to her, Hell was full of good intentions too. She loved these men; they were her family, but sometimes their protection could be suffocating. She reached out a hand and caressed his long hair.

"I know, Gawain, I know." Gawain closed his eyes and leaned into her touch. Diann sighed. "I know you all just want to protect me, but sometimes you exaggerate, you know?"

Gawain opened his eyes and stared at her. "What do you mean?"

Diann sighed again and stared back at his eyes, searching for the right words to explain him how she felt without offending him.

"I mean it's not easy to be the only woman among you. Though I love the way I feel safe around my knights, sometimes I wish I could have a normal life, like any other woman."

Gawain tilted his head and gave her a playful smile. "But you're not like any other woman I know."

"That's exactly my point." Gawain looked puzzled at her and she sighed. "I'm Commander Castus' little sister, the Sarmatian Knights' little girl… I'm not exactly the kind of woman you would choose to fall in love with, am I?"

Gawain blinked few times, realization finally hitting him. Smiling, he reached a hand and caressed her cheek. "No, you're not. I dare say you're quite dangerous to mess with, sis." He winked at her and she smiled at him.

"Yeah, and that's the thought that crossed the mind of every man I've ever met, and every man I've ever fell in love with. No man at the fort has enough courage to think of me as woman, and no knight can see me as anything different from a sister."

"Except for Lancelot." Gawain said, and Diann nodded. Gawain shook his head softly, then looked at her intensely with a smirk on his face. "I should have imagined. Now that you put things this way, it all makes sense. Lancelot would certainly be the only one crazy enough to face the greatest warriors of this land for a woman!"

Diann hit his leg playfully and they shared a good laugh, all the previous tension between them now forgotten. Recomposing himself, Gawain reached out a hand, placing a stray of her hair behind her ear, and smiled softly at her.

"Lancelot is not an easy choice."

Diann smiled back at him. "I know… But he's the one my heart chose, and I want you to be happy for us, 'cause he chose me too."

Gawain took a deep breath and offered her his most honest smile. "If that's what you two want, if both of you know what you're doing, then I'm happy for you." Diann smiled brightly, and Gawain caressed her cheek. "Lancelot is a good man. Not my first choice for you, but a good choice nonetheless." Gawain winked at her, and she shook her head, raising a playful eyebrow at him.

"How many times do I have to tell you to give up, Gawain? I will _not_ marry Galahad!" She winked and they laugh. Gawain shuddered.

"I still think you and the puppy would be a cute couple, but neither of you ever listened to me, did you?" Diann rolled her eyes and Gawain laughed.

"Talking about the pup, Gal is waiting for me. I went to your room ask if you wanted go for a ride with us, what do you say?"

Diann shook her head. "Sorry, I've got job to do." Gawain nodded and stood up, kissing her temple.

"Fine, maybe another day, then." Diann smiled and nodded. Gawain made his way through the room and, stopping at the door, he turned to her and added with a smirk, but his tone was serious. "Lancelot is my brother, and I know he'll never hurt you intentionally. But, if he ever harm you in any way, I'll make sure he'll answer to my axe."

He winked at her and left, Diann's eyes following him with amusement and a note of relief. She was glad she had made Gawain understand her point of view. Now she had to pray for Lancelot not remain angry with Gawain for too long, she would hate having two of her knights fighting because of her. Sighing, she stood up and made her way to the infirmary depository, where she spent the whole morning checking her supplies and making a list of everything she would need to order. When she was finally finishing, her stomach started to complain. Diann noticed it was already noon and she hadn't eaten anything the whole day, so she decided to find some food. Lunchtime was already over when Diann reached the tavern, but she knew Vanora could find her some leftover. She spotted the red-haired woman and waved at her.

"Hey, Van! How are you feeling today?"

Vanora gave her an open smile. "Very well, dear! What about you, missed lunch again?"

Diann nodded and smiled. "I'm afraid so. Do you happen to have anything left for me?"

"Sure! Take a sit, I'll be back in a moment!"

Diann sat at an empty table and watched amused as Vanora quickly made her way to the kitchens, her huge and rounded belly in nothing preventing the woman from her work. Vanora was eight month pregnant of her eleventh child, but still had the same energy from when she was a young girl. Vanora never ceased to amaze Diann with her ability of paying attention to thousand things at the same time. The woman was pregnant, had ten children to take care of, a tavern to run, a bunch of knights and soldiers to feed, a loud an agitated man to worry about, and still found time to realize Diann's feelings for Lancelot before Diann herself. Diann smiled softly as she remembered of how shocked she was when Vanora first asked about the real nature of her feelings for the dark knight. It was a crowded and lively night at the tavern, and Diann still had no idea of how, in the middle of that chaos, Van managed to notice a single flash of jealousy in her eyes when Lancelot took a barmaid into his lap. Vanora noticed though, and immediately pressed Diann about that matter. Taken totally aback by the other woman's question, Diann denied everything and ran away from the tavern, spending the whole week after that denying her feelings to herself – and avoiding both Vanora and Lancelot. But, Diann knew it was useless keep fighting against her feelings, and it didn't take long till she spend an entire night crying in Galahad's arms because she had fallen in love with the one man who would never love her back. Diann shook her head at that last thought. Funny how things had changed since then. She was brought back from her thoughts by a plate and a wine goblet placed in front of her.

"Here, eat everything. From what I've heard, you're gonna need to replace your energy." Vanora winked at her, and Diann blushed slightly, turning her attention to her plate with a silly smile dancing on her lips. Vanora smiled and took a sit right across Diann, staring at her intensely as Diann tried to ignore her by focusing on her lunch, but failed miserably. Diann finally gave up and looked at Vanora. Amusement was clear in both women's eyes, and they started to laugh hard as soon as their eyes met. Shaking her head softly, Diann took a sip of her wine, that silly smile never leaving her face, and Vanora raised a playful eyebrow at her.

"So? Is he really as good as he claims to be?" Diann raised an eyebrow as she placed her goblet back on the table, and Vanora smirked teasingly at her. Diann smirked back.

"As if you never tried yourself!" Diann winked and Vanora shook her head softly, running her hand over her rounded belly.

"It was long time ago…" Vanora grinned and Diann smiled widely.

"Yeah, but something like that you just don't forget, do you?" Diann winked again, and Vanora leaned close to her, looking at both sides before raising a playful eyebrow and whispering to Diann.

"Promise you won't tell Bors?" Diann nodded and Vanora went on. "Gods, no! You don't forget all that glory, EVER!" Vanora winked and both women busted with laugh. Still giggling, Vanora reached out a hand and took Diann's hand on hers.

"I'm glad you've finally found each other. I was waiting for the day I'd have to smack Lancelot in the head to make the man move!" They laughed, and Diann felt good sharing that happy moment with the other woman. Though Diann was closer to Gal and Lance than to Vanora, they had always shared a good friendship. After all, before Essyllt moved to the fort, Van and Diann were the only women in the knights' lives, and they had lived through many things together. Vanora gave Diann's hand a squeeze and stood up.

"I'll get back to work. If that cocky knight of yours makes a wrong move, let me know and I _will_ smack him in the head!" Vanora winked at Diann and turned back to the kitchens. Diann watched her leave amused, imagining that if Lancelot one day came to hurt her, he would be definitely doomed. Shaking her head softly, she waved away those thoughts and turned back to her lunch. She was already finishing when she heard loud and familiar laughs entering the tavern. Diann turned her head to see Bors and Dagonet walking over her table, and she smile at them.

"Hey, boys! Lunch?"

Dagonet shook his head softly as they walked towards her. "Thanks Di. We already had lunch."

"But we can keep you company! A drink won't kill us, eh?" Bors laughed and took a sit beside Diann, making motion for Dagonet to sit. The giant knight sat right across Diann and stared at her with a warm smile on his face as Bors yelled at Vanora for a couple of drinks. Vanora did as requested and brought two mugs of ale, placing them in front of the knights and smacking Bors in the head, muttering something about how those men were never satisfied. Diann smiled sympathetically at the other woman. They were always a vivid couple. Bors laughed aloud and placed Vanora on his lap, his eyes shining with pride as he ran his hand over her rounded belly.

"That's my little flower!" He kissed her neck before taking a big sip of his ale, then turned his attention to Diann. "So, I've heard some rumors… You and Lance, eh?"

Diann grinned proudly and nodded, her cheeks blushing slightly. Bors sighed and shook his head. "Are you sure? There's still time to change your mind, you know?"

Diann shook her head. "I have no intention in changing my mind anytime soon." She frowned and stared suspiciously at Bors. Gawain's reaction that morning had left her aware of the knights' overprotection towards her. Though Bors was always a playful one, he considered Diann as one of his kids – and no one messed with Bors' kids and survived to tell the story. Noticing the expression on Diann's face, Vanora smacked Bors again.

"You're scaring the girl, you big oaf!" Vanora and Dagonet laughed, and Diann stared at them puzzled. She raised an eyebrow at Van, and the other woman just shook her head, patting Bors' arm.

"Trust me dear, you don't wanna know!" Vanora winked playfully at her and laughed again. She stood up and turned to Bors. "C'mon Bors, you've lost. Pay up Dag and come help me with the children." Bors stood up and tossed three coins on the table, muttering something about that bastard Lance-pants always getting the best girls first - and receiving another smacking in the head from Vanora. Diann stared puzzled at the three of them as Dagonet collected the coins and put them in his pocket.

"Will anyone explain to me what this is all about?" She frowned and crossed her arms in front of her chest. Vanora chuckled and placed a hand on Diann's shoulder.

"They're men, dear. This is what everything here is about, men and their stupid habit of making bets." Bets? Diann raised an eyebrow, and Vanora explained further. "Bors overheard one of our conversations, and he made a bet with Dag about who'd be the knight of your choice. Dag betted on Lancelot."

Diann looked at Bors and smirked. "And Bors put his money on…"

"Galahad!" Diann looked at Vanora and the two women busted with laugh. Galahad was Diann's best friend, and all the knights were always joking and picturing the two of them as a couple, but aside from Vanora none of them had any idea that Galahad had been Diann's first man. If only they knew the truth. Bors shifted uncomfortable and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Yeah, whatever. The puppy would be a safer choice for you, but if you want Lance… Well, I can always hurt him before he hurts you!" The four friends busted with laugh again, and Bors took Van by the arm, leading her to the kitchens. Diann turned to Dagonet and studied his face. He had a small grin on his face, and she smirked.

"You knew all the way, didn't you?"

Dagonet nodded. "Aye. I am not blind to the way you're always so worried when Lancelot is at your infirmary."

Diann tilted her head. "I'm worried whenever any of you are at my infirmary."

Dagonet shook his head softly, his grin growing wider. "Not the way you are when Lance is the one you have to look after. And Lance is not immune to you either, always following you around, especially at the gardens. Your eyes always shine different when you're around each other."

Diann's eyes widened at Dagonet's words. "So you noticed his feelings too?" Dagonet merely nod, and Diann shook her head in disbelief. "You're worse than Tris, you know? Why didn't you say anything? You could have saved us some time!"

Dagonet shook his head again. "It was not my place to say anything." Diann raised an eyebrow, and he smirked. "Besides, I didn't want to loose the chance of seeing Lance lost 'cause of a woman!" He winked at her and she laughed.

"And nobody believes when I say you're an evil man with a cruel sense of humor!" They shared another laugh, and Dagonet grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze, his eyes tender but stern on hers.

"Lance would better believe when you say so, 'cause if he hurts you I'll show him how evil I can be."

Diann smiled and held Dagonet's hand tighter. "I hope it won't be necessary, but I'll make sure Lance is aware of your evilness, just in case." She winked and Dagonet smiled softly at her.

"Don't worry, Di. Lance would rather die than harm you in any way. Of that I'm certain." Dagonet squeezed her hand again, and Diann sighed.

"Thank you, Dag." They smiled at each other and Dagonet stood up to leave.

"Oh, I was almost forgetting, Tristan has the wagon ready to take you to the street market. He's waiting for you at the stables." She nodded in thanks and stood up to leave as well, when she heard Bors yelling from the kitchens.

"Hey, Di! Forgot to say, Tris is waiting for you at the stables. And you'd better hurry if you don't want him to kill your lover-boy!"

Dagonet shook his head and chuckled at Bors, who was coming from the kitchens with a bunch of kids following him, a large smile on his face. Diann raised an eyebrow at them. "What?"

Dagonet grinned at her. "When Lancelot heard that Tristan was going with you to the market, he offered himself for the task." He made a pause and raised a suspicious eyebrow at her. "But for some _unknown_ reason, Tristan refused to let Lancelot go in his place." Diann gave Dagonet a knowing look, and smirked at him. Dagonet knew Essyllt, and had already noticed she was interested in Tristan; Diann knew it was just a matter of time for Dagonet to place things together and figure out about her romance with the scout. The gentle giant was a good observer, and knew his brothers' hearts better than anyone.

Oblivious to the silent exchanging between Diann and Dagonet, Bors chuckled. "Yeah, and now your pretty knight is annoying Tristan about it, bouncing around him like a spoiled child!" Bors busted with laugh, and Diann chuckled, shaking her head softly.

"Well, I'd better rescue my 'knight in shining armor', then! See you later, boys!"

She waved good-byes at the knights and the children, and left for the stables. She stopped at the entrance, and watched the sight in front of her eyes with amusement. Lancelot was leaning against the wall with a triumphant grin on his face, arms crossed in front of his chest, one foot taping rhythmically against the wall as the other supported his weight. Tristan on the other hand wasn't hiding his bad mood. His normally emotionless face showing an angered frown while he cursed Lancelot under his breath, his well muscled arms working hard as he sharpened one of Lancelot's twin swords, his bare chest rising and dropping as he breathed heavily under the hot summer sun, his hair wetted with sweat. After a while, Lancelot noticed her presence and smiled at her, straightening himself as she raised a questioning eyebrow at him. He made his way towards her, grabbing her hand. Never loosing eye contact with Diann, he bowed at her as he placed a soft kiss on the back of her hand, running his thumb over her knuckles. Without releasing her hand, he glanced at Tristan and turned his eyes back to her, a bright and mischievous smile on his face.

"Ah, my sweet Lady Diann! As you can see, our dear scout Tristan is busy with very important matters right now, so it fell on me the honor of escorting you today!"

Tristan shot a dark look at Lancelot and turned back at the task in hands. Lancelot ignored him and led Diann to where the wagon was placed, in a quiet corner right outside the stables. Diann smiled and raised a playful eyebrow at him.

"Do I wanna know?" She noticed the merriment in his smile, his dark eyes shining bright at her. He smirked mischievously at her.

"Know? There's nothing to know, Di. Tristan does the hard work, and I do the pleasant job. Privileges of rank." He winked at her and she shook her head. Lancelot definitely wasn't one to accept negative answers. He stopped right in front of her and smiled. Diann felt a certain uneasiness growing inside of her. It was the first chance she had to be alone with Lancelot, and she wasn't sure of how to act around him. They remained in silence for a moment, just staring at each other, and she felt almost naked as Lancelot's entrancing eyes looked right inside her own. She could feel her cheeks blushing a little, and she bite her lower lip. Lancelot leaned closer to her and whispered.

"I love when you do that." She raised an eyebrow at him, unsure if she had understood what he meant, and he smiled mischievously. "I love when you bite your lower lip. It makes me want to do the same."

Diann tilted her head and frowned, puzzled. "It makes you want to bite your lip?"

Lancelot reached out a hand and caressed her cheek. "No, silly girl!" Smiling, he whispered devilishly at her. "It makes me want to bite _your_ lips…"

He leaned closer to her and softly licked her lips, parting them. He captured her lower lip between his teeth and bite softly before releasing it. Diann felt butterflies in her stomach and smiled at him. Lancelot's smirk grew wider, his eyes darkened with desire. He leaned closer to her again and captured her mouth in a deep and tender kiss, one of his hands going to the small of her back and pressing her body softly against his. She reached out a hand and caressed the back of his neck, receiving a soft moan deep from his throat in response. She smiled against his lips and they finally broke the kiss, both breathing a little heavier.

Lancelot held her body close to his by her waist, and smiled teasingly at her. "I should be mad at you, you know?"

She raised a playful eyebrow at him. "Really? May I know why?"

He smirked and brought his mouth close to her ear, biting her earlobe before whispering at her. "For not giving me a proper good-morning. I was really disappointed for not having you in my arms when I awoke."

Diann tilted her head to the other side, giving him free access to her neck, and whispered back. "I'm sorry, Lance. But I didn't have heart to wake you up, you looked so peacefully…"

Lancelot traced kisses along her neck till he found her pulse, and started to suck that spot. She moaned and he smiled against her skin. "That's because I was dreaming about you."

She smiled at his words, her eyes closed as she uselessly tried to fight back the urge of giving in into Lancelot's advances, her hands running freely through his hair. "It was a good dream, I hope?"

"Yes, a good one." He moved to kiss her earlobe again, whispering softly against her ear. "But not near as good as being awake with you."

She turned her head and faced him, the fire burning in his eyes matching the one she had inside of her. Lancelot smiled teasingly at her before capturing her mouth again in a very fervent kiss. Diann ran her hands through his hair, so lost in the intensity of Lancelot's passion that she completely forgot they were in the middle of the street.

Diann broke the kiss and stared intently into his eyes, a mischievous smirk playing on her lips. "I take you're not mad at me, then?"

She bite her lower lip, waiting for his answer, and he stared back into her eyes, his playful smirk matching hers. "No, I couldn't be mad at you not even if I tried." She smiled at him, and he raised a teasing eyebrow at her. "But promise you'll still be in my arms when I wake up in your bed tomorrow."

Diann raised a playful eyebrow at him, her eyes bright with merriment. "Tomorrow? Who said you'll wake up in my bed again tomorrow?"

Lancelot smirked knowingly at her and kissed her neck. "If you wanna try my bed tonight it's alright for me." Another kiss against her pulse and she moaned, bringing a smile to his face. "But I must warn you that your bed is larger than mine."

Diann giggled and was about to reply when someone clearing its throat brought the couple's attention back to the world around them. They turned to see Tristan leaning against the stables entrance, one of Lancelot's twin swords in his hands. He pointed out. "Tis' still a public street."

Lancelot grinned at Tristan and placed a loud kiss on her neck. Diann giggled and hit him playfully in the chest, getting away from his embrace. She straightened herself as Lancelot ran a hand through his beard, turning to face Tristan with a bright and mischievous smile on his face. The scout handed him his sword.

"Done."

Lancelot reached out a hand and held his sword, checking it carefully. Staring at Lancelot, Tristan crossed his arms in front of his chest, and Diann shook her head softly at the scout's severe expression. If she knew Tristan, Lancelot would have a payback soon. She eyed the scout closely, and her eyes fell on his chiseled body. She couldn't help but notice the scars that covered his well defined upper body, and mentally counted them as she remembered of how he had gotten each one of them. Her eyes then fell on four pinky marks on his chest. Those were fresh, and Diann knew pretty well what kind of _action_ could leave marks like those in a knight - or in any man, for what mattered. Her mind started to run with the possibilities. Essyllt? As far as she knew, they weren't so close yet. Diann was so absorbed trying to figure out who could have left those fingernail scratches on the scout that she didn't realize she was staring openly at Tristan's chest. But both Tristan and Lancelot noticed.

The dark knight cleared his throat and glared at her, an eyebrow suspiciously raised. She snapped her eyes back to Lancelot, and blushed slightly. She opened her mouth to speak, but didn't know what to say. Diann turned her eyes back to Tristan, and raised an inquiring eyebrow at him. Understanding the unsaid question, the scout let a smirk form in the corner of his lips, and Diann's mouth fell open. They had slept together already? When? How? She would have to have a long conversation with Essyllt. Lancelot shifted nervously beside her, completely misunderstanding the exchange between Diann and Tristan. He glared menacingly at her, but Diann was too shocked to take her eyes off Tristan. The scout didn't miss the jealousy in Lancelot's reaction, and smirked openly. He uncrossed his arms and placed his hands behind his back, giving Diann a better view of his body. That was too much for Lancelot to take. He tossed his sword in Tristan's direction, a severe tone on his voice.

"Take it back to the weaponry and sharpen the other." Tristan took his eyes off Diann and looked at Lancelot, an eyebrow raised at the new order. Lancelot crossed his arms in front of his chest and raised an eyebrow back at Tristan, a hint of threat in his voice. "I'm the only one here good enough to fight with two swords, remember?"

Recovered from the initial shock, Diann watched amused as Tristan picked up Lancelot's sword and pointed it at the dark knight. "You hurt her, and I'll kill you. With your own swords."

Tristan shot one last triumphant look at the dark knight, and Diann could hardly restrain her laugh when the scout winked at her before turning to leave, a smirk on his face that angered Lancelot even more.

"When you're done with my other sword, take care of Excalibur!"

Diann tried to remain serious as she looked to the dark knight, but the whole situation was just too amusing. Given Lancelot's tone of voice, say that he was mad was an understatement. She knew that laughing on the dark knight's face would only make things worse, so she tilted her head and decided to reprimand him instead of teasing him. "That was uncalled for."

Lancelot raised an eyebrow and stared intensely at her, his jealousy speaking louder than any other feeling. "Uncalled for, huh? Want me to take it easy with your scout now? Or perhaps I should let him escort you? That was what you wanted in first place, wasn't it? His company instead of mine?"

She was taken aback by his outburst, and the pain she saw behind his eyes made Diann feel immediately guilty. But the guilty quickly gave place to delight as soon as she realized he wouldn't be so jealous if he didn't love her. She closed her eyes and bite her lower lip, taking a deep breath. He loved her. Lancelot loved her, and she couldn't help smiling at the thought. She opened her eyes to see Lancelot running a hand through his hair, a desolated look on his face. The greatest womanizer ever was loosing his mind because of a woman. Before she could stop herself, she broke into a laugh. She was definitely finding the whole situation entertaining, but Lancelot didn't share her opinion at the moment, and he glared menacingly at her. Regaining her composure, she shook her head and smiled at him.

"My silly knight!"

Lancelot watched her with a puzzled expression for a while, but before he could say anything, she tossed herself into his arms, embracing him and holding him close to her. Still confused, Lancelot sighed and gave in into her embrace, enlacing his arms around her and holding her tightly. She kissed his neck and devilishly whispered against his ear. "Jealous?"

Lancelot released her and raised a questioning eyebrow at her, the lost look he had on his face made her feel sorry for him. She had already had enough fun on his behalf; keep going with that would be cruel. She offered him a loving smile and softened her voice. "Lance, you know I was just teasing you, right?"

Lancelot closed his eyes and sighed. "Yeah, I know."

Diann smiled and embraced him again. He smiled back at her and she rested her head on his shoulder. She felt Lancelot relaxing a bit, but something was still bothering him. She turned her face to him. "Are you still mad?"

He looked down at her and shook his head. "No, it's just…" He swallowed hard and looked away. "You never looked at me like that, you know?"

Diann frowned. "Like what?"

Lancelot tensed, and she could tell he was uncomfortable, but he answered her anyway. "Like the way you were staring at Tristan's body."

Diann stared at him in disbelief. So much for a cocky knight who claimed _not_ be a jealous person. But at the same time, she felt good for knowing he had dropped his defenses in front of her like that, so quickly and so trusting. The dark knight was giving himself to her more than willingly, and the only thing she had to do was lay her claim on him. She raised a playful eyebrow and eyed him intensely. "And I hope I never will, for your own sake."

He just raised a questioning eyebrow at her, and she went on. "I wasn't staring at Tristan's body, I was staring at the fresh fingernail scratches at his chest. _Female_ fingernail scratches."

Lancelot shook his head softly. He hadn't noticed any fresh scratch on Tristan's body, but Diann recognized scratches and scars better than anyone, it was part of her job after all. He smirked at her. "Fresh female fingernail scratches, huh? So I take Tristan and Essyllt are far more intimate friends than you told me last night?"

Diann smirked back at Lancelot. "I guess the full moon last night encouraged intimacy for many people." She winked at him and he smiled back.

He gave her his best cocky smile. "Will you stare at me like that if I show up with some fingernail scratches too?"

"You ever show up with a female fingernail scratch, and you're dead." She looked intensely at him, and he knew she was serious. "I mean it, Lance."

Lancelot smirked. "Yeah, I know. Tristan will kill me, but only after Gawain fulfill his promise of inflicting me endless pain if I ever hurt you."

Diann smirked back at him. "Tristan will have to wait in the line, 'cause Galahad, Bors, Dagonet, Arthur and Vanora told me they will want a bit of your skin too."

Lancelot raised a playful eyebrow. "Vanora? I guess you're really a dangerous girl to mess with, then."

He winked at her and she smiled, raising a challenging eyebrow at him. "Yep, I am. Are you sure you're man enough for the challenge?"

He raised a playful eyebrow and smirked devilishly at her, whispering against her ear. "You know I am."

He slowly kissed her earlobe, and Diann bite her lower lip. Her heart skipped a beat at the veracity of his words. He was the only man for her. The only one she wanted, the only one she needed. The only one she loved. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She wanted nothing more than spend the rest of her life in the warmth of his arms. Without noticing, she tightened her embrace, and Lancelot immediately reacted, bringing her even closer to him. He kissed the top of her head, his voice no more than a whisper. "And you know I'd never hurt you, right?"

She nodded against his chest and let him hold her tightly, a sensation of safety and belonging washing over her. She felt butterflies on her stomach as he started kissing her neck, and she turned her face to him. She smiled at him and he smiled back, a devious expression playing on his face. "Do we really have to go to the street market right now?"

She smirked back at him, all her defenses completely melted by the intensity of his eyes. "We can send Tristan instead, I'm sure he'll be more than happy."

Lancelot laughed softly, his eyes shining with pleasure. "I'll be even happier to send him to the market." He leaned closer to her and whispered against her ear. "And escort you back to your room. I believe we have some unfinished business, don't we?"

Diann bite her lower lip and smirked. "Definitely."


End file.
